Glasses
by ogichichan
Summary: got a new ff due to personal reasons poofysasu I'm gonna leave up all fics from here but if you wanna see new ones check out my new account thx ;3


**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Bleach belongs to its respected owner...**

**Hehe...Ok ya this is my first fic so...hehe...Be nice pweese XD**

**Oh just so you know. I got the idea from a couple of comments on a video on yt and the video itself...so XD kudos to them. XD**

**User names are: **

**Video Creator: ****nicofuri**

**Comment User Names: ULQUIORRA4100 and talesofsymphonia295**

**Actual Comments:**

**ULQUIORRA4100 **

**aizen: ulquiorra go get my glasses.  
ulquiorra:.....ok  
*brings glasses to****﻿ ****aizen*  
aizen: thats not the ones i wanted!!!!!!  
ulquiorra: WELL HOW MANY DAMN GLASSES DO YOU OWN?!?!  
* THROWS GLASSES AT AIZEN* **

**talesofsymphonia295**

**It could be better if you changed ulquiorra's last line to:  
"Is it this one?****﻿ *****throws* Is it this one? *throws* Is it this one? *throws* etc. XP **

**WARNING WARNING!!!! Extrema OOC'ness so no like...no read XD**

**Anyway...on with the fic ;D**

Talking: "Blah Blah"

Thinking:_'Blah blah'_

One fine day at the espada hide out, Captain Aizen was busy working when he realized he didnt have his glasses. Looking around on his desk, under all the papers and in the drawers but they where no where in site.

Upset and distressed, Aizen called out to the 4th espada to come to his side. Ulquiorra was at his side in a flash. Aizen looked up at the pale, green eyed face with a complete look of seriousness. "Ulquiorra-san please bring me my glasses from my room." And with a bow he was gone.

Appon entering his leaders room he immediately spotted a desk. He walked over and grabbed the pair on top. Curious as to what was in the draws he opened one. Inside where an unimaginable amount of glasses. Poor Ulquiorra face faulted.

Re-entering the main hall, Ulquiorra placed the pair of glasses on the desk in front of his leader. Aizen piked them up and examined it. He turned to Ulquiorra with an indescribable face on. "Ulquiorra...?" he said with no emotion what so ever in his voice. "Yes Aizen-sama?" Ulquiorra wasnt sure what to expect so he mentally prepared himself for anything.

Aizen stared at him intently. Then, Ulquiorra saw something but wasnt sure what it was. ".....These.....are not the pair I wanted." Ulquiorra couldnt help it. He fell face first into the ground. _'Is he fucking crazy or something?!?'_ was all Ulquiorra could think before Aizen told him to get another.

Not wanting to upset him. He got up and walked back to the room. Opening up one of the drawers, he grabbed another pair. He walked back and placed it on the desk. Once again, Aizen looked it over. "These arent them either." Ulquiorra was getting a little bit pissed but didnt show it. Not wanting to send his incompetent(or at least thats what he was thinking right now XD)pawn, Aizen decided to pull out a pair from his sleeve. Ulquiorra's mouth hit the floor at this.

He continued this for about 15 minutes till Ulquiorra snapped. "HOW MANY DAMN GLASSES DO YOU OWN!?!?!?". The outburst made Aizen stair at him but only for a second and continued to pull out more from his sleeve. With what could be seen as steam coming from his head, Ulquiorra had had enough and left the room. About 5 minutes later he returned with his emotionless face back in place.

A huge pile of glasses over ran the small desk by now. "Aizen-sama?" He called to his leader. Aizen got up and walked around the pile to see what he wanted. Lets just saw....the aura emitting from Ulquiorra was scaring Aizen shitless. An evil grin made its way across Ulquiorras face. A pair of glasses appeared in his hand and he threw it at Aizen. "Is it this one?". Yet another appeared. "Is it this one?" This repeated over and over non stop. The other members of espada had walked in seeing the spectacle and just turned around and walked away in fear of the enraged Ulquiorra.

Moral(and warning to Aizen XD) to this story....Never piss off an unstable looking guy with unnatural powers by having them do stupid things. It will result in serious pain, mental scaring, and a hell-of-a-lot of glasses on top of you.

{END}

* * *

**Hehe ya I know its REALLY short BUUUUUUUUUUUUT I'm working on a good one for all of you later** XD

**JaNe ;)**


End file.
